What Really Went Down at the Look Out
by Aijin
Summary: I realy have no idea where this came from... Just read and enjoy...Oh...and *yaoi warning*


D_G.html Hello again! Woo....I think my AJ is coming back! But I also think it's coming on an NC-17 level if you catch my drift....Nothing that bad in here, but I seem to be stuck with a two track mind...(lime yaoi lime yaoi lime yaoi......hehe, I'm terrible) Anyways.... 

Title: What Really Went Down at the Look Out   
Author: Aijin   
Setting: Now I know this fic will be disturbing unless I set the ages to an AU. So pretend that ages aren't the same as they are in the saga, unless you want to picture otherwise.....   
Pairings: This always gives it away...But it's a Gohan/Dende (Hence the reason why you need envision different ages....just pretend that they're 16 in this part of the saga and it's all good ^_-)   
Warnings: *ahem* YAOI! M/M! SLASH! Okay, if you don't get the picture by now, you need to take the lens cap off. This contains yaoi, which I seem to be on a kick for lately. If you no likie, you no readie....it's simple.   
A/N: This face ~^_^~ indicates a scene change.   
A/N #2: The first part was based off the episode, most of you should know it so I don't elaborate on it.   


_______________   


"Whoa...A visitor..."   
"Who are-..."   
"Elder!"   
"Hi, my name is Goku, I need your your help." 

~^_^~ 

"I think I know someone who'll be a perfect guardian for your planet, Goku." The Namek elder said. He turned and called, "Dende! Come here,"   
A small green figured dressed in the normal Namekian attire walked towards Goku. 

~^_^~ 

Goku appeared in front of the group on Kami's tower. He had a small Namekian next to him. "Hey guys! I brought Dende back from New Namek, he's going to be our new guardian!"   
"Dende?"   
"Gohan!" Dende ran up to Gohan and took his hands. "I've missed you, Gohan, it's so good to see you!"   
"I've missed you too, Dende. So you're going to be our Guardian?"   
"Yes, that's right." Gohan smiled brightly at his friend.   
"Awesome, that means we can see each other everyday." Dende smiled this time.   
"Yeah, that will be fun, Gohan." The young Namek said quietly, grinning at Gohan.   
"Can you make new dragonballs, Dende?" Trunks asked, a hint of anxiety in his voice.   
"Yes, I'll get to it." 

~^_^~ 

"Hey, Dende, pretty cool room you've got up here..." Gohan commented, looking around Dende's new quarters.   
"Yes, it's pretty nice," He noticed Gohan looked nervous. Dende rubbed his hands together, trying in vain to get the sweat off his palms. 

Gohan cleared his throat for the fifth time. He continued to try and look amazed by the rather empty room. He shuffled his feet. He whistled. He hummed. He did anything he could to distract himself from looking at Dende. 

Dende was just as bad. One could tell by the sound of grinding teeth that the small Namekian was on the verge of a nervous breakdown. 

After swallowing the impossibly large lump is his throat, Gohan finally worked up the courage-- and regained enough saliva in his mouth-- to speak. 

"So..." Gohan had a way with words, almost like a poet....well, maybe a mute one.   
"So..." This was going nowhere, and even that took forever.   
"Well, uh... How've you been?"   
"Pretty good, New Namek has been pretty interesting."   
"Really? That's cool." Dende nodded in agreement. 

The room fell quiet again with that uncomfortable silence that gnaws at one's stomach. Dende walked over to stand next to Gohan. They both nervously looked around the room, dragging on the annoying silence. Dende slowly reached his hand over to Gohan's, with a gentle, calculated motion. When Gohan registered soft flesh holding his own he looked over at the smaller boy and smiled. 

Dende looked down at their clasped hands. "It's been awhile..." He trailed off, his gaze shifting up to Gohan's face. 

"Yeah," Gohan let out a soft laugh, "That it has. I've really missed you."   
"Really?" Dende's voice contained a slight edge of hopefulness.   
"Of course. It really has been too long since..." His world trailed off, lost in his thoughts.   
"Since what, Gohan?" 

"Since...since..." Blood rushed to the teen's face, he could feel the heat spreading across his cheeks, "This..." Gohan leaned down and at the same time cupped Dende's cheek. Their lips brushed softly, as an angel's wings would brush the clouds. 

"Gohan--" Dende sounded surprised, but relieved as well. He moved a hand behind Gohan's head, bringing the teen's lips to his own. This kiss was tighter, it held stronger need, stronger want. 

Gohan lightly pushed against Dende's lips, asking for entrance to the prize he sought. Dende started, but parted his lips. He fumbled with Gohan's tongue, slightly confused by the intrusion, before relaxing and allowing Gohan exploration of this wonderful treasure. Fiery electricity coursed through Dende's veins, pulsing with every heartbeat and depositing the warmth in his stomach. 

Gohan smiled as Dende shivered with the delightful feeling. This caused Gohan's body to tingle, sending sharp heat throughout. He moaned against Dende's lips before pulling away, needing to grant his lungs' request for air. Dende smiled, wrapping his arms around the Saiyan's waist. Gohan, too, gently set his arm around the other boy. 

Dende laid soft kisses along Gohan's neck, working towards his lips again. He captured Gohan's lips, this time asking for the entrance. The teen complied immediately, needing to fill the emptiness that had built in their separation. Dende kissed him hungrily, eating up the sensation he felt dance in his stomach. 

The room felt as if it were filled with crackling electricity. It felt as though current was pulsing within the small quarters, and through the bodies of the teens. 

The pair broke apart once again, each gasping for air with need like one does after jumping into frigid water. Excepting, of course, there was nothing cold between their bodies. 

"Oh, Kami, Dende..." Gohan sighed, breathlessly.   
"A little redundant, don't you think, Gohan?" Gohan chuckled. 

Eyeing a bed in the corner of the room, Gohan swept the lithe Namek into his arms and carried him to it. All the while Dende smiled and placed light kisses along Gohan's neck. 

Gohan gently sat Dende down on the mattress, giving him a small peck on his forehead. He straightened up and wiped his brow. 

"Is it hot in here? Or are we just wearing too much clothing?" Gohan asked slyly. He removed his shirt and tossed it behind him, not caring just where on the floor it landed. 

"Yeah, it is kind of warm in here." Dende agreed, untying the sash around his waist. He began to lift his top off when a hand stopped him. 

"Can I?" Gohan asked, tugging at the fabric. Dende nodded. Gohan pulled the top off far too slowly, according to the Namek's opinion. But the top was followed up the green body by a gentle touch, relieving any thoughts of inadequate performance. 

Dende leaned into the touch, it was like fire against his sensitive skin. He moaned when Gohan stopped to tease a fast hardening nipple. 

Gohan grinned and moved his mouth down to replace his hand. He pushed the smaller teen flat against the bed and worked to ravage his new found spot. 

Dende was helpless, but he didn't care. The slightest brush of skin sent terrific sensation up and down his body. He gasped when Gohan's hand went to his other nipple. 

"Oh...Gohan...please..." He couldn't process full thoughts, only the great feeling Gohan was giving him. 

Gohan smiled up at Dende, removing his mouth from the impossibly hard flesh. A small grunt of disappointment escaped Dende before his senses were overcome by pleasure again. Gohan licked a trail from the youth's chest, up his shoulder and to the back of his jaw. He then planted soft kisses along Dende's jaw, purposely skipping his lips. Dende again grunted in disappointment until Gohan's mouth was on his, ravaging it yet again. 

Gohan slid his hand down Dende's side, capturing the waistband to his pants with his thumb. His hand slipped down Dende's thigh, gently caressing the soft flesh there. This brought a low moaning of Gohan's name from Dende. Gohan grinned and continued his antics, drawing more noise to his delight. 

Dende grabbed hold of Gohan's maine of hair, gently pulling the boy back up to his face. 

"My turn." Gohan grinned at Dende. 

Dende moved a trembling hand over Gohan's chest, touching with feather softness. Everywhere he touched felt like tingling fire to Gohan, causing him to gasp. Dende looked up at the boy and smirked, increasing the area of play. 

He slid his hands along Gohan's sides, receiving a shiver from the teen. Dende wriggled his way down Gohan's body until he reached the annoying piece of fabric called pants. He slowly pulled them down, reveling a curious bulge to the Namekian. 

Dende looked up to Gohan, but Gohan could offer no words due to the distracting things Dende's hand was doing to his inner thigh. Dende reached out curiously and gently touched the bulge. Gohan gasped and arched into the touch. Dende lifted an eyebrow to the reaction. 

Gohan reached down and gently took Dende's arm, pulling the Namekian up to eye level. 

"But-" Dende protested.   
"Not now, Dende. That's...well...for a different time." Gohan offered, not wanting to rush into everything at once. 

"I see...Can I still...Hold you?" Dende asked gently. Gohan nodded. Dende wrapped his arms around the other teen and looked into his eyes. "Thank you, Gohan." He kissed the other boy softly, but it was filled with passion. 

"Thank you, Dende." Gohan smiled.   
"Even if you do cruel things to me," Dende smirked, "I love you."   
Gohan's smile grew even larger, "I love you too." 

~^_^~ 

"Has anyone seen Gohan around?" Goku asked the guys that were still gathered at the look out.   
"I felt his power go up awhile ago, but I haven't seen him, Goku." Trunks said, leaning against a pole.   
"Ah, he must be showing off to Dende." Goku smiled. 

~^_^~ owari ~^_^~ 

A/N: Do Nameks have nipples? hehe... Well, they do now! 

So? What'd you think? Am I perverted? (Screams of YES! are heard) Well, this just sorta popped into my head (that's happening a lot these days) when I saw the episode of DBZ where Goku brings Dende to be guardian. Just why exactly was Gohan so excited to see Dende? And what did he mean by "Now we can see each other everyday."? That's what I asked myself during the episode (after I finished laughing at it) and thus this fic is my answer. Again, never mind the age difference, in my world (or at least this fic) they're both the same age. (Which I think for this kind of action should've been 16...so this was a TWT...hehe) 

Well, remember... REVIEW!... or I could finish this scene...(screams of NO! and AHH!!! are heard) hehe....   
Luv yaz!   
~*huggles*~ 

Oh yeah, I always forget these things... Disclaimer: If I owed them the DBZ saga would be a lot more disturbing...but fun! ^_^ 


End file.
